Amnesia Unlocks Secret Romantic Feelings
by Troumvirate
Summary: Kim, Ron, Shego and Dr. Drakken all get amnesia and learn a lot of new things about each other. And then they develop feelings for each other, which is what you do when you get amnesia. It's a great way to avoid character development.


It was a crisp autumn day when Kim and Ron arrived at Dr. Drakken's Caribbean lair (since his Rocky Mountain one has been destroyed). They had recently heard from their tech guru Wade (who is a tech guru) that Drakken was trying to take over the world (which is bad).

They entered through a ventilation shaft and jumped down to the floor (it wasn't that high) to find Drakken looking at a large computer screen mounted on the wall and Shego sitting at the table reading a magazine (like she usually does because she has no respect for Drakken).

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted.

"You're going down, Drakken," Kim said as she raised her fists in preparation for a fight.

But before Drakken could even bellow out an order Shego was already up (since she really hated Kim). "Don't worry Dr. D, she's going down", the villainess grinned.

The two women began to fight, leaving Ron and Drakken standing there doing nothing (since neither were good at hand to hand combat ((except Ron when he turns into Zorpox (((Zorpox isn't really his name when he's evil, it's just what everyone calls him when he turns evil))) )) ).

Eventually Rufus being the "win button" that he is found a large red button and decided to press it (because he was heavy enough to do so because of all the nacos he ate earlier). The fighting stopped as the lights began to flicker and the ceiling shook violently. Everyone scrambled to try to find exits but it was too late. The roof began to cave in and soon the entire lair collapsed.

When the dust settled and the smoke cleared Kim found herself trapped in a hallway with the exits blocked off by concrete (conveniently she wasn't crushed to death). However her head was throbbing and she realized that she must have been struck by a piece. It was at that moment that a horrifying realization came over her.

"Oh my God! I don't remember who I am!" she exclaimed.

This noise got the attention of the blue-skinned middle-aged man who was in the hall next to her.

"I don't remember who I am either!" he said as well.

"This is so not good."

"It so isn't."

So they spent a while talking to each other when Kim came upon another realization.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, strange person who I don't remember but is old enough to be my father."

"And I you, jail bait."

"You seem to need to be wanted, and I want to be needed. We're perfect for each other," Kim said with a smile. "It isn't creepy at all!"

Meanwhile in another part of the room Ron and Shego were in a similar predicament.

"I have amnesia!" Ron shouted.

"So do I!"

"I appear to be a loser based on my appearance, and you're green," Ron said. "So because we've both probably been shunned and picked on our whole lives let's comfort each other and go out."

"I've always dreamed of meeting a sweet guy like you, one who understood me for who I am rather than how I look. Probably."

"I've always wanted to be with a MILF. Especially one who's as freaky as you are. I think our whole relationship should be based on sex."

So Ron and Shego began making out. Then Rufus yelled out "Change places!" (because he's perfectly capable of speaking) and the building collapsed again leaving Kim and Shego together in a hall while Ron and Drakken were as well.

Shego saw Kim and was instantly drawn to her midriff. "Hey, you have a lot of fist sized bruises on you. What happened?"

Kim looked down and saw where she had been struck. "I think my dad beats me. And my boyfriend must too. Are all men evil?"

"Dr. Drakken is evil. He's trying to take over the world."

"Well that settles it! Strike three and the Y chromosome is out. From here on I'm going to be a lesbian."

"Wanna make out?" Shego asked (because she's frequently depicted as being a loose, immoral woman ((I mean, look at this. She's already made out with two characters in this story )) ).

"Sure!"

And so they did.

Ron and Drakken were trying to find a way out when they realized they had amnesia again.

"I have so much amnesia that I've forgotten what amnesia is!" Ron said.

"We seem to have a lot of similarities. You remind me of a young me," Drakken told Ron. "Care to share some emotional love?" (and maybe buttsex, but that's not the basis of their relationship).

"Sure!"

Eventually Rufus discovered how to become super strong and moved all the rubble so that the four people were free. When they came out of the wreckage they saw each other and gasped in shock.

"Who are you?" they each took turns saying (which is easier to write because I don't want to repeat myself four times).

And so they told each other (look at how I use parenthesis so much! It's because I'm a lazy-ass writer who doesn't want to take the time to actually write a story and show things, so I tell them instead! Isn't it annoying as fuck? Doesn't it feel like I as the author am making little comments every time I use parenthesis? It completely ruins a story when authors put a bunch of stuff in parenthesis in the middle of their story).

Eventually they went their own ways and lived happily ever after. People don't understand the beauty of Kim and Shego's relationship, or the beauty of Ron and Drakken's relationship. Don't insult them; you might hurt the writer's feelings. And all the fans of the ships! You're trying to destroy a subculture! Stop it you big meanies!

The end.


End file.
